


Why Are You Naked?

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Academy Era, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Fitz - Freeform, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Nudity, Simmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma walked into Fitz's room at a very bad time





	Why Are You Naked?

Jemma with books in hand was on her way to Fitz’s room to study for their test that was coming up in a few days. She hadn’t exactly told him that she was coming over but she assumed it was fine. His door was always open anyways. Plus they were best friends after all, she was sure he would be happy to see her.

So with these thoughts in her mind Jemma Simmons boldly opened the door to he best friend’s door and walked confidently in. However she was met by a shriek and a thud.

“Jemma what the hell?” Fitz shouted sitting on the floor completely stark naked and covering his crotch with a pillow from his bed.

“What are you naked?” She shouted in return not exactly sure where she should look.

“I just got out of the shower! Why are you just waltzing into my room like you live here?”

“I- I just…” Jemma didn’t know what to see. She had only ever seen Fitz without a shirt on and this… This was completely different. “I thought we could study together.”

“Where your thumbs sprained so you couldn’t text me first?” Fitz was turning deeper shades of red every moment.

Jemma notices his burning red cheeks and giggled.

“Jemma stop laughing and get out of here!”

“I’m sorry,” she replied stifling her laughter. “You’re just blushing so much!”

“Well so are you Jemma Anne Simmons!”

She froze and her eyes widened. “I am not!”

“You are too! But that’s not the bloody point! Please just go outside and give me time to put some clothes on.”

Jemma stepped backwards out of the door and hastily closed it behind her. It was only when Fitz was fully clothed that she was allowed back in. Neither of them talked about the fact that Jemma had seen Fitz fully naked. Instead, they both kept their eyes down on their textbooks.

However after an hour of awkwardness Jemma couldn’t stand it any longer. “Listen Fitz, I’m sorry for walking in uninvited.”He smiled over at her and shrugged.

“Eh, it’s alright. I should lock the door when I take a shower… Though I do find it unfair that you’ve see me naked and I’ve never seen you.” Fitz had a sly grin on his lips.

“Are you serious?” Jemma asked raising her eyebrows.

“Yep!”

Jemma glared at him for a second and then without thinking she said, “fine.” Then she raised her shirt and bra giving Fitz a full view of her breasts. After lower her shirt she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks burning. Why the hell had she done that? She should never be impulsive like that. Fitz had just seen her boobs… Good god.

“Jemma…”

She looked up at him to see Fitz’s blue eyes taking over most of his red face. “What?”

“I-,” he swallowed with great difficulty. “I was just joking. I-I-I never thought you’d do- do it.”

Then it was Jemma’s eyes that were grew wide. “What?! Well… Let’s just forget about it.”

“How am I supposed to forget that? Jemma I just saw your boobies.” Fitz said the last word quietly as if relaying a secret.

“Boobies Fitz? Really?”

“What?”

“Sometimes you’re such a kid,” Jemma groaned. “Look we’ve gotten it all out of the way let’s not have anymore awkwardness between us.”

But no matter how hard they tried neither could forget what they’d seen. In fact Jemma lay in her bed that night thinking about what had transpired between her and her best friend. No matter how much she tried to understand, she could figure out how she felt about it. Yes she had been embraced, but there had also been another feeling. This feeling she was not as familiar with. It sat right in the pit of her stomach and felt like butterflies.


End file.
